"Henchman"
* * ** ** |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (11 rps)|capacity = 100 (max 500) (200 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 340 (240 in discount)|level_required = 32|firing_sound = *Storm Trooper Exoskeleton's (main) *Grenade Launcher's (for grenade launcher)|released = 13.0.0|range = }} The "Henchman" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. It is a remixed version of Nightmare Hunter. Appearance It is a reskin of the Nightmare Hunter. It features the skeleton stock, black receiver, iron sights, 100-round magazine, underslung grenade launcher and a short barrel. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, high capacity, good mobility and phenomenal accuracy. Tips *This weapon is highly accurate, so you can theoretically snipe weapon with it, but this will take a large amount of skill and would be a big waste of ammo whenever you missed the shot. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *This weapon has a high fire rate and a decently large ammo capacity, so the spray and pray strategy could work and should work quite well with this weapon. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *This weapon is not ideal for stealthy play styles, especially when you are using its grenade launcher. *Stay mobile with this gun whilst chewing your targets' health and armor. *Best used in Arena due to its astonishingly high damage. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping', as it can fire for long without reloading. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *Its quick fire rate is useful so that it kills people EXTREMELY fast. *Aim at the head to deal devastating damage. *This does not have a scope, but be warned that it is extremely accurate in long range. *Its high fire rate can easily shred the group of enemies at once. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skills players could still hit you. *Since it does not generate much recoil when firing, use this in any range. However, avoid close range encounters u less you want to use a grenade launcher whilst being self-injured. *It has large amount of ammo, but aim well so as not to cause ammo wastage. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *The underbarrel grenade launcher is useful whenever the main weapon itself is out of ammo, if you did not or sparingly use the said attachment in that predicament. *Equip this with the Explosive Rounds to defeat its inability to fight against groups effectively. **However, if you are more on headshots, you may just use this occasionally. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *Use an area damage weapon on its users. *Attack its users when he is reloading, but be forewarned that he would switch to surprise weapon to defeat this tactic. Better yet, attacking its users from behind is recommended. *Take note that its users can equip the grenade launcher anytime, especially when you try to engage its users in a close-range attack. *You may engage them using a sniper weapon from afar, however, be aware that a skilled person can still hit you in long ranges. *Equip an armor since this weapon can mow down unarmored enemies in the blink of an eye. *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem for them. So always get covered and get a ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *If you have to retreat, do so while returning fire, as the "Henchman" offers high mobility to chase you down with. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the bullets as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. *Be aware that this weapon can easily finish you in long range even though it is a Primary weapon. Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining this weapon Trivia *Like its original counterpart, the Nightmare Hunter, it is based on the Belgian FN Herstal L1A1 self-reloading rifle with round ammo and the grenade launcher. *The word "henchman" means "a faithful follower or political supporter, especially one prepared to engage in crime or dishonest practices by way of service." **However, it is considered as an insult to those who cooperated with corrupt officials. *The cost of this weapon has been massively reduced, subtracting the original cost by 300 (550 - 300 = 250 ) in the 15.0.0 update. **However, the price was adjusted to 340 in the 17.1.0 update to suit the gameplay balance a bit. *The firing sound has been changed in the 15.4.0 update. *It is a modern spin-off version of Nightmare Hunter **Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Remixed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Super Chest Category:Event Set Category:Legendary